Sasuke's Little Kitten
by Asuka Saruwatari
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were together for awhile but Naruto is sent off for a year! Sasuke misses him and doesn't know when he's coming back. SasuxNaru Yaoi One shot I suck at summaries


Asuka: (Sigh) Why must this be hard

Naruto and Sasuke: (Stares at her while whispering)

Asuka: Stop whispering over there! Cant you see I'm having trouble!

Naruto: With what Asuka-chan? All your doing is nothing but chewing on some food

Sasuke: Hn

Asuka: I know! Its hard to chew steak with braces (Growls)

Sasuke: Shall we start up the story

Asuka: (Muffles something)

Naruto: Enjoy the story, she would like to say that she does not own any of the Characters

Sasuke: And that this is a yaoi story, don't like it, get out

Naruto: (Peers over at Asuka) What are the pairings, you never told us.

Asuka: (Smirks evily)

Sasuke: Told you she was more evil then Itachi

---

"Sasuke-teme!" That voice seemed to ring through the dark hair shinobi's head, even when the owner of the voice wasn't even there. He stared up at his ceiling, his white, boring ceiling, thinking of the owner of the voice. His pale skin slowly covered his deep black eyes, his light pink lips parted to release a sigh of stress and loneliness. His eyes were force to open as a soft knock was heard from the other side of his home, from his wooden front door. He rolled his eyes, knowing it was Sakura, along with a few more fangirls.

"Sasuke, you alright? Open the door please." Sakura's voice was soft, almost a murmur as she spoke. "Sasuke Please!!" Her voice was sobbing, choking.

"Hn." He lifted himself from his bed and walked toward the door, not caring he was only in boxers. He grabbed the silver knob, turning to unlatch to see a crying Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Sakura immediately buried her head into his rock hard chest, allowing more of her tears to fall.

"Sakura, what is the matter?" Sasuke asked soothingly. He had learned through the years that not being a cold man made people better. He became softer toward everyone, helping them when in need, especially when he fell in love.

"Its horrible. Naruto….Naruto is…."

"Is what!?!?!" Sasuke was getting testy, it was about Naruto, the blonde head boy he fell in love with, the one who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, someone he hasn't seen in a year.

"Sasuke, Naruto is hot. He's being chased by your old fangirls." Sasuke blinked as Sakura backed away and started to laugh

"Oh my god! That proves it! Sasuke really does love Naruto!" Sakura laughed out, only to get a dark cold glare from the Uchiha who pushed her out and slammed the door. The three burst out into laughter, only to hear squeals and screams.

"Someone help! Get these girls away from me!" The girls turned their heads to see the blonde running down the hall, a stampede of girls following. They screamed as they were pushed aside, Naruto shoving himself into his old room, shutting the door. Groans were heard as Naruto eyed the door, huffing and puffing. He sighed in relief, wiping his brow. "Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit."

"Damn, I cant believe in 1 year Naruto became so hot!" One girl squealed as they all stared at Sakura, who was trying to stand up after being pushed and trampled.

"What is Naruto like? Sasuke too!" All the girls squealed out, Sakura blinking.

"I uh…" Sakura couldn't think of an answer. Naruto heard the girls trample away, laughing since Sakura would have to deal with them.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cried out, looking around, "Sasuke…" The sound of water running through the pipes began to spurge, an idea popped into the now 16 yr old mind. He crept toward the bathroom, hearing it was the shower that seemed to be in supply of the water. He formed an hand sign and a puff of gray smoke surrounded him, a small kitten in his place.

"Meow." He pushed the door open with his nose, walking toward the shower to see his love's shadowed figure. Sasuke's head leaned on the tile, thinking of what the girls were saying.

"Is Naruto, really back, I do miss him." He let out a deep sigh, only to feel a presence. "Naruto!" He popped his head out to see a small kitten sit down, staring at him.

"Meow." Sasuke sighed, going back in to allow the water to run down. Naruto smirked and walked up into the water, allowing his fur to become wet, "Meow."

"Go away cat." He kept his head away, only to feel arms wrap around his waist, and water stopped running down his back.

"I missed you to Sasuke-teme." Naruto softly whispered into his ear, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Sasuke smiled as he turned around and hugged his love.

"Naruto, don't ever leave me again for that long." Naruto shut his eyes and smiled

"Don't worry Sasuke, I wont." He kissed him deeply, them both loving it. They're first kiss in a year had to be the best. They broke for air and hugged again, bringing their bodies closer. "I love you Teme."

"I love you too Dobe. But why were my fangirls after you?"

"Heh heh I dont know Sasuke-teme, guess I'm hot."

---

Asuka: I did it! Something without the lemon!

Naruto: (Sweat drop) Thank god, I cant believe you even did this anyway

Sasuke: (Re-reads) Why is Naruto soaking his clothes, and hugging me while I'm naked, wouldn't I get hard?

Naruto: Yeah! He would! He is a horny Bastard!

Asuka: I-uh well I just made this up randomly! And I didn't want anything like that! (Blushes) I'm horrible at it

Naruto: (Rolls eyes) Yeah….


End file.
